


Life Happens

by BlueRivers



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Family, Foster Care, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRivers/pseuds/BlueRivers
Summary: Cassandra is Layla's foster sister and has been for several years. They are about to start high school together and their lives are about change forever as they start to become their heroes they were born to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Life Happens”**

**Chapter 1 “Life Isn’t Fair”**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Cassandra, get your butt out of bed or else you’ll be late for your first day of high school!”

Cassandra rolled up out of bed slamming her hand against the clock. The hair stood straight up on her arms. She groaned knowing what was coming. Zap! A bolt of electricity grew between her hand the alarm clock, then darkness.

“Sorry!”

“I keep telling you we need to fit this house with industrial wiring so this will stop happening every other morning,” said a man down the hallway.

The teenage girl groaned as she stumbled through the dark and opened the curtains so she could see to get dressed. She careless pulled on her fingerless gloves to avoid any more outbursts, at least until after she wakes up completely. As she tied her sneakers the lights flickered back on. She grabbed her bag off her coat hanger as she left her room.

“Gloves?” asked a brown haired woman before Cassandra touched a single thing.

“Got em,” Cassandra replied with a sad smile.

“I have to head over to Africa for a few days. There’s a bit of an uprising going on,” the woman continued.

Cassandra just nodded as she looked around for her sister. She shrugged assuming she was still getting up or was already at the Stronghold’s. She looked over at the man, who was still tinkering with the electric panel.

“Sorry about that,” she sighed.

“Only a few blown few fuses,” he said “you aren’t the only super with lighting powers I’m sure they make something.”

“John, I will be gone a few days so you have everything worked out right?” asked the older man.

“Of course, don’t worry about a thing Lauren. I think the girls and I can handle ourselves for a first day,” John replied.

“Where’s Layla?” Cassandra interrupted grabbing a bowl scooping out some oatmeal sitting on the stove.

“Layla! Come on dear!” called Lauren.

“The window plants looked a little parched,” said the redheaded teen.

“That would be my fault. I always forget about those,” said John scratching his slight beard he had going on.

Layla glared at her father, who just laughed. Cassandra smiled to herself. Just another morning. Besides the fact in less than an hour she’d be on her way to her first day of high school. Lauren kissed the top of both of the girls’ heads as she passed by them grabbing her luggage as she headed out the front door.

“The animals in Africa always choose the worst time ever to uprise,” grumbled Cassandra.

“They wouldn’t be uprising if...” replied Layla.

“If people would just stop destroying environment,” continued John.

“And live an vegetarian eco-friendly lifestyle,” grinned Cassandra.

“You two are terrible!”

“Baby girl we’re the last people you need to tell that to. Tell the rest of the world that,” smiled John.

“Talking about food...” said Cassandra.

“Got your lunch right here until we get the confirmation from the school about their menu,” said John pulling a paper bag from the refrigerator and putting it in an insulated lunch bag.

“Thanks, dad. Maybe I won’t die before mom gets back,” Cassandra said with a grin shoving the bag into her backpack. John slapped the back of her head.

“Don’t joke about that,” he said trying to keep a serious face.

“Sorry,” mumbled Cassandra “but it’s true.”

“Layla make sure she doesn’t forget to eat her lunch today,” reminded John.

“I’m right here and I can take care of myself,” said Cassandra “I forget to eat lunch one time and pass out and everyone treats me like a little kid.”

“I know we just don’t want...” said John.

“Yeah I know. Those stupid morons always come in guns blazing over every little thing. I forget one meal and they accuse me of an eating disorder. I get one bad grade I’m an academic failure. It’s ridiculous,” said Cassandra under her breath.

“It won’t be like for much longer.” said John.

“I know, but it’s annoying,” sighed Cassandra yawning.

“Nothing new about that though,” said Layla with a smile making Cassandra yawning.

“That’s one word for it,” said Cassandra.

“Cassy, if all goes well with all this paperwork we can be finished with all this nonsense soon,” said John.

“Only venting that’s all,” said Cassandra holding up her hands in surrender.

“I’m heading to the Stronghold’s,” said Layla.

“See you at the bus stop,” said Cassandra waving her hand at her sister as she left.

“How does she plan on carrying all those books in that single tiny messenger bag? She’ll be going back to her locker after every class,” said Cassandra.

John chuckled “She’ll figure it out. Since when did you become such an expert on everything?” He raised an eyebrow at Cassandra.

“Something called middle school,” grinned Cassandra.

“You know, this is nothing to worry about. You’ll do fine. Just try to keep calm during power placement and it will be fine,” said John.

“Until the entire school finds out about the whole counseling thing twice a week,” and Cassandra “and that will spread like a wildfire in the school.”

“This isn’t like an regular school. A lot of young supers go through counseling at some point in their lives. And I swear if anyone causes problems over it I will put a stop to it,” said John.

“Thanks dad,” she said with a small smile rubbing her arm “it’s just that everyone that happens at this point is going to affect the rest of our lives. That scares the crap out of me.”

John wrapped his arms and gave her a firm hug making her smile. She fidgeted with her necklace before returning the hug and breaking away.

“Cas, listen here. You ae one of the most beautiful and strongest girls I know and I’ve always thought even when we first met you when you were a nine-year-old girl cursing at the Hero League social worker during the first visit. Don’t let their negative views get you down because you are so much more,” said John kissing the top of her head.

“Sometimes it is really annoying living with empath with telepathic tendencies,” sighed Cassandra grinning.

“I love you too. Now get going before you miss the bus because I don’t want to already be driving you to school,” said John “and try to be nice to the school psychologist, he or she is trained in helping supers specifically, so keep an open mind about it and we have to do this temporally at least until the adoption go through,” said John.

“Enough with the psychology talk already,” grinned Cassandra picking up her sky blue backpack from her feet.

“Try to keep Stronghold in check. That thick skull of his is bound to cause trouble. And by chance he realizes what is front of him...” said John.

“Give him hell, got it and I already do that anyways,” said Cassandra walking towards the door.

“Lord help that school,” John said to himself as door shut “now to do research into improving this electrical issue before the house burns down with all these damn plants around it wouldn’t take much.” He brushed away a plant that was hanging down in his face.

Cassandra yawned leaning up against a sign. She waved at her sister seeing her and her best obvious best friend walking down the street.

 “Hey, Cassy!” greeted Will.

“Sup,” nodded Cassandra resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She hated having to play nice, but Layla got so worked up of even the slightest tension between the two of them so she did it.

“Now, I know it’s just our first day, but I already can’t wait to graduate and start saving mankind,” said Layla cheerfully “and womankind.”

“And animal kind,” added Cassandra.

“And the rainforest,” grinned Will.

“Of course,” smiled Layla.

Mrs. Kibbitch greeted us from her yard. Cassandra smiled sending her a longer wave than her sister and Will. She was a sweet but yet surprising lady. She looked like a typical old grandmother type, but the stories she could tell.

“I just feel really good about this year,” said Layla.

“It will be great,” said Will.

“Totally, if I don’t explode the entire school...this year that is,” said Cassandra.

“Think positive,” said Layla.

“If I hear that one more time I will runaway and join an rocker band and live my life as junkie. Maybe all this positive thought stuff will start to make sense,” grumbled Cassandra.

Layla looked around like the other girl was crazy. “Cass, what if someone heard you? They might actually take you seriously,” scolded Layla.

“Relax dudette,” teased Cassandra “and they say I’m paranoid.”

Before Layla got another word a bus pulled up. Saved by the bus. Cassandra squeezed pass Will before he could get on the bus. He shot her a brief glare of annoyance and she stuck out her tongue at him. He shook his head at her antics.

“Morning!” greeted the bus driver. He a rather overweight man but his welcoming smile told the whole story of who he was inside. It made Cassandra smile to see his excitement over being a bus driver.

“Mornin’,” replied the three teenagers close to unison.

“Is this the bus to Sky High?” asked Will.

Cassandra facepalmed her forehead. Where is the boy’s brain? Sometimes she questioned if he had one at all.

“Shhh! Are you crazy? Do you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know we’re here?” said the bus driver

“No, no sorry,” said Will.

Cassandra continued down the bus paying no mind to annoying. She waved over at Zack seeing him towards the back. She swung into the seat behind of him knowing Will would rather sit with him. The boy pouted at her.

“You know Will will sit with ya,” said Cassandra rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I rather sit with you instead,” said Zack.

“If you insist,” said Cassandra getting up.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll settle for Will,” grinned Zack.

The Stronghold name struck again. Cassandra had to admit she pitted Will a little bit having to deal with that every time he was in the super community. But she rather deal with that kind of fame than that pitiful look she got when she mentioned her mother.

A rather confident acting scrawny boy drew Cassandra’s attention. Was he trying to flirt with her sister? Heck, no. She could do way better than that boy. She was half tempted to give him a piece of her mind. Her sister was not some sort of contest entry to be judged.

“Cool it dude. He ain’t asking her out,” said Zack.

“Close enough,” grumbled Cassandra.

“You know when your being protective you’re really scary,” said Zack.

“I’ve been told,” said Cassandra rolling her eyes looking out the window cutting away her attention from the world around her sister gave her a small smile from the seat across from Will and Zack giving her space.

“I was seriously sweatin’ it. My dad going, “Zack, I powered up before I started shaving.” And here’s me, dude, halfway through August, zip,” said Zack.

“Oh, so you..You don’t have your powers,” said Will hopeful almost.

“You think I’d ever show up today if that happened?” said Zack “Woke up a few days and BAM!” He clapped his hands loudly.

Cassandra jumped with a jolt feeling a brief spark of energy course through her but borught her breathing down before the bus because the perfect superhero high schooler barbeque.

“Zack, damnit, I nearly powered up!” scolded Cassandra holding a hand to her chest.

“Sorry,” said Zack with a sly smile.

“You would be if I turned you into a Zack-kabob,” said Cassandra.

“That’s great. So what is-what is it?” asked Will.

“You have to wait and see like everybody else. But it’s awesome, man. It’s awesome,” said Zack. Cassandra grinned from the seat behind them having been woken up at two in the morning from a phone call from Zack when he powered up the first time.

“Come on. It’s not like you ever powered up in front of us,” said Zack.

Cassandra sighed picking up her bag that had been thrown to the floor at least she didn’t slam her face into the seat like the guy across way from her dead. It took all her will not to laugh at his expense. She leaned over to look out the window to see why the bus had slammed on the breaks. A guy with a red stripped shirt came on and sat next to Cassandra.

“That’s everyone. Next stop, Shy High,” said Ron.

“Something in that tone I don’t like,” said Cassandra looking to the boy next to her who nodded.

“Hey, where are we going?” he asked poking me.

“How would I know,” shrugged Cassandra as a seatbelt straps in around her along with bar.

The bus soars towards the end of the bridge and plummets to near certain doom. Wings extend out and jet engine propels them skyrocketing into the sky. All the students scream as Ron shook his head at them. The bus even outs as does the stream as a flying building comes into view.

Cassandra turns tomato red realizing she had grabbed the hand of the complete stranger. “Um, ugh, sorry ‘bout that,” she said.

“Could’ve been worse? What if someone had powered up or something and had a power that could bedangerous in here,” he replied.

Cassandra frowned in thought. “Good point. It must have some sort of technology to stop powers from powering up unless there is some sort of emergency with the bus,” she said.

“Let’s hope it’s not a manual switch and we never need it,” he said. She nodded to that one.

The bus came to a bit of a stumbling stop on the school parking landing strip. Cassandra groaned along with most of the bus.

“Sorry,” said Ron.

“Word of advice. Don’t miss the bus, ‘cause the bus waits for no one. Except for you, Will Stronghold,” said Ron as the freshman walked out of the bus.

“Gosh, it must suck for him,” Cassandra whispered to Layla, who gave her an questioning look. “Will, I mean. Everywhere he goes people hero worship his parents.” Layla nodded and gave a weak smile.

Cassandra gravitated towards her best friend Zack, who fist pumped her in the dorkiest way possible. There were people everywhere. Fliers landing on the school staircase and some girl that froze some guys on the front lawn that were harassing her. A burst of wind whirled around the group of freshmen. The hair on the back of Cassandra’s neck stood up on end. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans directing all her energy into the ground, if she call it the ground, to prevent her powers from activating ignoring everything else around her until some girl came up and she saw her sister’s mood shift in front of her and just assumed what dummy in front of her was doing. It was hard to focus on the girl’s voice, it’s sickening sweet. That was one girl she knew to stay far away from, if there is one thing her biological bother ever taught her it was that no one was ever that overly nice and sweet unless they wanted something or had something to hide.

In less than a minute the principle’s speech was over. Cassandra looked around making a face. Shouldn’t there be an orientation or something. What is their class schedules? Homerooms? Textbooks? What is this power placement?

“Listen up freshman,” said a man from behind the group of teenagers “My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as “Sonic Boom.” You may not. Here is how power placement will work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, “winner babies,” who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let’s get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?

There were a few murmurs of agreement among the group. Cassandra flinched already having a good idea what the coaches power is and that a few murmurs wouldn’t be good enough for him.

“I said are we clear?!” he boomed.

“Yes, Coach Boomer!”

“Go time! You! What’s your name?” he said pointing out the geek kid that had been hitting on Layla. Cassandra smirked feeling a bit of justice being made for him hitting on hers sister earlier.

“Lar-Larry,” he stuttered.

“Little Larry. Get up here,” said Coach Boomer.

“What's humiliating him going to prove?” whispered Layla “This is so unfair.”

“If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school,” said Will.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to judge,” said Cassandra as Larry powered up into giant rock monster.

“Car!”

A car dropped from the ceiling and Larry caught it with his arms over his shoulders holding it there. An robotic arm came down and lifted it up back toward the ceiling.

“Big Larry. Hero!” said Coach Boomer nodding impressed as Larry powered down coming back to the join the rest of the group grinning.

 “So he’s good,” said Zack. Cassandra reached over slapping her hand over her friend’s mouth. She hadn’t meant for it to be so hard, but it made a loud slapping sound. She cringed feeling bad for hitting Zack so hard. The coach raised his an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what’s going on over there lovebirds but break it up,” he said “since you were so eager boy, get up here.”

Zack leapt up there glowering at Cassandra. She rubbed her arms looking a way a light shade of pink.

“Name’s Zack, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard,” said Zack.

“Oh Zack,” sighed Cassandra softly.

“Any day now, superstar,” said Coach Boomer.

“I’m doin’ it.”

“Doin’ what?”

“I’m glowin”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, it’s easier to see in a dark room...Turn off these lights, cup your hands around your eyes and look real close...” said Zack.

“Sidekick!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to just...”

“Sidekick!” boomed the coach. Zack flew across the room crashing into a table across the gym. Layla and Will rushed over to help him up. Cassandra knew she would be next anyways after trying to save Zack from embarrassing himself.

“Alright, you his girlfriend, get up here and let’s hope you have a better power than your boyfriend,” said Coach Boomer.

Layla flinched seeing that all familiar glint in Cassandra’s eyes. The coach did not understand what he had just asked for.

Cassandra walked up cracking her neck pulling over gloves shoving them in her pocket giving the coach a sideways glance.

“Name?” he said.

“Cassandra.”

“Power?”

“Electromagnetism manipulation.”

“Car!”

Before the car came crashing down on her she emitted electricity from her hands creating a force field around her stopping the car from hitting her before she pushed her hands up causing spikes of lighting to spark away from the force field into the car making it light up like fireworks then up into the ceiling where it turned in a lightshow bouncing of the beams hitting the lights making a few lights blow up. Some of the freshmen screamed ducking covering their heads trying not get hit by the falling glass. The lights in the gym flickering for a moment. She pushed the car to the side seeing the all familiar looks of panic and fear and shoved her hands back into their leather prisons.

“Hero!” announced Coach Boomer as what happened was the best thing ever.

Cassandra joined the group again and several people stepped several feet away. She rolled her eyes and her sister smiled at her apologetically while she shrugged in response. She had expected some people would be scared of her.

“Now that’s a tough act to follow. You! Front and Center!” he said pointing to a geek dark skinned kid with glasses.

“Let me start off by saying. What an honor it is to...” said the boy.

“Is that your power? Butt-kissery?” said Coach Boomer.

“Very funny, sir,” said the boy.

“Shut up and power up,” said Coach Boomer.

“Right away,” said the boy.

The boy shifted into a puddle of lava. The coach loomed over him with his clipboard.

“Say, that’s pretty impressive...for a Popsicle! Sidekick!”

The boy shifted back and moved over towards Zack and some of the other freshman. Cassandra moved back towards Will and her sister.

“I could have freaking blown up the school and he acted as if it was the greatest thing ever. I swear I think he’s insane,” Cassandra whispered.

“It was pretty impressive,” said Will “I’ve never seen you power up.”

“For good reason,” mumbled Cassandra “the first time I powered up I blew up a damn mall and killed five people by accident and I was eight.”

“Will’s right it was impressive, I’ve never seen you do the fore field before,” nodded Layla.

“That’s because I had a car falling on top of me,” said Cassandra rolling her eyes.

A few kids went by that were sidekicks. Including a girl that could transform into a ball that the coach literal kicked away. Cassandra could feel small surge of energy grow inside of her after that one. She wanted to say something. That wasn’t right. He could have hurt that girl. Sure her parent could do something and supers healed fast but that didn’t make it right. A boy went up with acid spit that hero. And a boy that could mimic himself into other people that copied the coach that got way too much attention from the coach to for Cassandra’s comfort level.

“Purple kid, let’s go!” said the coach calling up the girl that Ron had tried to get to move for Layla and Will earlier but she refused. Cassandra grinned knowing this would be good if not for her power at least for her reaction to the coach.

“What's your shtick?” he said.

“I’m a shape-shifter,” she said.

“Okay, Shift it.”

The girl shifted into a guinea pig with a purple trip. A bright grin grew across Cassandra’s face. That was just too perfect.

“A guinea pig?”

“Yep.”

“Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?”

“Uh, no.”

“Sidekick. Shoo!”

“Bite me!”

She shifted back and joined the rest of the freshman. Cassandra looked towards the way fighting to keep a straight face.

“You. Flower child. Let’s go,” said Boomer.

That drew Cassandra’s attention right back over. Her eyes shot back to the coach. She shoved her hands into her pockets. It was going to take everything she had to literal explode.

“Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it,” said Layla.

“Well, you’re in luck,. This is the situation, and I’m demanding it,” said Boomer.

“But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to...” said Layla.

“Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show your power?” he said.

“It’s more compliant than that...I mean...”

“Sidekick!”

“We’ll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you,” said Boomer gesturing to Will.

Everyone else filled out Cassandra filed out to head toward the cafeteria but Cassandra stopped at the door and turned back around. She took a deep breath having a second thought before she opened her mouth.

“You know my mother used to say a lot of good things about you. But the guy she cared about wouldn’t be poking fun at a punch of fourteen year old kids who are nowhere near their full potential just because life didn’t work out the way he wanted it. Because guess what, life never works out the way anyone wants it to. If it did I’m sure a lot of lives would different,” said Cassandra turning to face the coach. He looked at her briefly before turning around her.

“I thought that was you. You look like her,” he said.

Cassandra could feel tears priming in her eyes. She clenched her fists tightly and took a deep breath. She turned around and walked out the door.

“I’m sorry...about her...you know,” he said.

“I never blamed you. You were just doing your job and I make the situation worse,” she said.

It only took a few minutes to find get barring to see her sister’s red hair. She smiled walking towards her but the boy from the bus waving her over with some of the other kids that were made hero earlier. She made her way over there instead of joining her sister.

“Yo, that was totally wicked,” said the boy “I’m Eric, by the way.”

“Thanks I guess. It really wouldn’t have been wicked if I blew the school up,” said Cassandra looking longingly towards her sister. She sighed to herself. She couldn’t hang around with just her sister the rest of her life. God forbid she ever had to switch foster homes again but at this point as long as the adoption didn’t fall through again that was unlikely.

“Well, then we wouldn’t have to sit through another long season of boring sidekicks to go through,” laughed another boy, the one that could mimic people.

“You know, you shouldn’t mock other people’s powers because some of them are late bloomers and end up more powerful than you,” said Cassandra glaring at the boy.

“You got burned man.” His friends laughed as if it was joke. Cassandra felt heat wave pass by her.

“Hey, assholes. It wasn’t a joke quit laughing about it. Don’t talk about them like that or we’ll have issues,” snapped Cassandra. Eyes from several different directions including the preppy girl from this morning looked over at her and her sister and her friends looked over but most people kept talking.

“Jeeze, what’s your deal. It’s just a joke and their sidekicks. It’s no big deal,” said the guy.

“Whatever, I don’t need to be around people like you guys. Thanks but no thanks,” she said grabbing her bag walking towards her sister. Layla squeezed towards Will to make room.

“What was that?” asked Zack.

“Nothing,” said Cassandra taking out her lunch from her bag.

“You’re fuming. Literally,” said the purple haired girl “your emitting tiny electrical waves.”

“It will go away in a minute,” said Cassandra “people are assholes that’s all.”

“Now, I think you and I are going to be good friends,” said the girl “I’m Magenta by the way. That’s Ethan.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

“Your power is really cool,” said Ethan.

“Not so cool when I’m blowing things up all the time,” sighed Cassandra.

“Really?” said Magenta with keen interest.

“The house electrical most of the time,” said Layla.

“Wait, do you two live together or something?” asked Ethan.

“Yeah, she’s my foster sister well hopefully adopted sister in a few weeks,” said Cassandra.

“Oh cool, when did that happen?” said Will.

“Where have you been dude? That was a thing at the end of last school year,” said Zack giving Will a weird look.

“She blew up the science lab once in middle school,” said Zack “we didn’t have school for a week and they couldn’t figure out what caused the explosion.”

“Don’t remind me. I panicked over an exam I forgot about and next thing I know...boom. Thank god no one was seriously hurt besides some singed eyebrows. Though I have to admit I didn’t feel that bad about the girl that had that happen to she was a real bitch,” said Cassandra.

“Cas!” scolded Layla.

“It’s true! She made fun of you every day. Dad told me I couldn’t beat her up like the last time someone was mean to you so it was just simple karma,” said Cassandra.

“Sure,” said Will.

“Seriously, it was. I totally wanted to end up in the hospital for two weeks,” said Cassandra rolling her eyes.

“Maybe you ought to tone it down a bit. People are starring,” whispered Will. Cassandra looked over seeing overly cheerful looking over and some guy behind them starring and she shrugged.

“I hope they are getting some enjoyment out of my story telling,” said Casandra loudly “I’m sure my life is way more fascinating than whatever is going on in their lives they feel the need to stare at me.”

Layla snorted covering her mouth and Zack grinned from across the table. Magenta leaned over fist pumping Cassandra who returned the fist bump She playfully shoved Will.

“Will you need to loosen up and grow a pair. Let them stare. You’re a superhero and don’t you even get started with me. You are a superhero,” said Cassandra.

Lunch was not long enough. Cassandra saw the pretty girl approaching she wanted to make a beeline but stayed near Layla as backup. This girl was the type to be mean to her sister and Cas was the type to give that girl a piece of her mind if she did.

“I’m...” said Will as she approached him.

“Will Stronghold,” she said.

“Aha! Mind reader!” said Will. Cassandra rolled her eyes. She felt a glare on her and her eyes fell on preppy girl number too, the one girl cheerleading squad, one of the upperclassmen, she saw this morning, and she glared back.

“No. Name tag,” said the girl.

Cassandra leaned close to Layla “Technopath. I can feel my powers charging up by her,” she whispered into her sister’s ear. 

“This are my friends. That’s Zack. And...,” said Will.

“Layla and Cassandra. Got it,” she said “I’m Gwen.”

“Hi,” said Layla. Cassandra gave a brief forced smile.

“I love your skirt,” said Gwen.

“Th-Thanks,” said Layla.

“How’s Power Placement going?” asked Gwen.

“Um...great,” said Will.

“I’m not surprised,” Gwen “Hey listen, I need a freshman rep for the homecoming committee, so... if you'd be interested we could...talk about it over lunch sometime.”

“I eat lunch,” said Will.

“How cute is he,” gushed Gwen to Penny, whom need.

“I guess I’ll see you guys around.”

“Yeah.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Oh and your color schemes really work well together,” said Cassandra waving to the girls as she walked away with a sweet smile.

“I don’t think she really liked my skirt,” said Layla.

“And I don’t think their outfits works together at all,” said Cassandra rolling her eyes.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” said Will. Layla nodded that she was going towards the gym with Zack while Magenta and Cassandra went into the girl’s bathroom.

Cassandra pulled out her lip gloss from her backpack lightly applying it leaning up against the counter waiting for Magenta after using the bathroom. She rinsed her glasses off with the water wiping them off with a cleaning cloth from her makeup bag that was on the counter. Magenta came out using the sink next to Cassandra as Gwen and her friend walked in.

“I didn’t take you for the gloss type,” said Magenta.

“I’m not” said Cassandra looking away. Gwen’s friend bumped into Cassandra knocking her small makeup bag on the floor making her stuff scatter all over the floor. Cassandra looked over and shot a brief glare at the girl.

“Oops, I’m sorry,” she said “I don’t think I introduced myself I’m Penny and you better not make any more comments about my outfit or it will be more than just your make up on the floor.”

“Penny is it. Let me tell you something girls like you can’t handle more than your sissy girl fights. If you mess with me or my sister I’ll give you a real old school fight,” warned Cassandra “and we’ll see who has more than make up on the floor.”

Penny glared at Cassandra, who gave her a sweet innocent smile. “And give me back my phone,” she said holding out her hand “or I’ll get Principle Powers she’s a good friend of my mom’s.”

The older girl grumbled handing the pink and black skull case phone back as Gwen came out of the bathroom.

“Oh you have stuff on the floor,” said Gwen “you better clean that up. Come on Penny we don’t want to be late.”

“That bitch,” said another girl.

Magenta and Cassandra looked over to see the blond haired girl that could shift into a ball behind them. The two other girls burst out laughing having that being the last thing they expecting to come out of the girl’s mouth as prim and proper as she looked.

“Bitch isn’t a strong enough word,” said Cassandra “I’m Cassandra.”

“Magenta.”

“Stefanie.”

Magenta and Stefanie helped Cassandra get her make-up get back in her bag, thankful she didn’t have that much of it. They exchanged phone numbers while they were at it. At least today wasn’t a total bust friend wise despite a few jerks.

“Where did you get that case?” asked Magenta.

“Graduation gift. I’ll have to ask my mom,” said Cassandra.

“I think I saw it at Gap,” said Stefanie “maybe we can get together this weekend and go to the mall and look for it.”

“Sounds great,” said Magenta “Cassandra?”

“To be honest, I’m not much of an mall person. But I’ll think about it,” she said.

The three girls slipped in a few minutes late due to having to pick up the make-up stuff but no said anything though the coach looked right at them. Cassandra stood right behind Layla.

“Where were you? We haven’t even stared class and you’re already late,” lectured Layla quietly.

“Bathroom. Had a minor issue,” said Cassandra.

“Issue?” said Layla.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a big girl and can handle my own issues,” said Cassandra.

Will stood awkwardly at the front of the class. Cassandra and Layla looked back and forth between each other. Cassandra moved between people just in case but backed off seeing the look Boomer gave her. She looked at Layla and grimaced, who shook her head to show she got the fact she couldn’t do anything.

“What do you mean, you don’t know what your power is?” said Boomer loudly.

“Well, ugh...” said Will.

“I got it. You’re messin’ with the coach. Just like your old man! Car!”

Will flatten out on the ground in an instant. Layla grabbed Cassandra hand, who had to pry it free.

“Are you insane?!” yelled Will “I don't have super-strength!”

“Oh, I get it,” said Boomer “You're a flier, just like your ma. Why didn't you say so?”

“Whoa!”

Will went flying through he air. If Cassandra could have made a fore field from this distance she would have before he smashed into the pillar. That and she had her gloves on and she had no idea if she could make a fore field around a person.

“Kid, come on. Quit messin’ around I haven’t got all day. What’s your power,” said Boomer.

Will surprisingly was getting up from the crash. Cassandra looked at Layla in deep though.

“I don’t have one,” said Will.

“Stronghold,” said Boomer “Siiiide......kick!”

Cassandra felt heartbroken for Will just seeing that look on his face. She didn’t have to like him most of the time to be his friend or feel bad for him. Someone helped him off to see the nurse. The rest of the students went by rather quickly.

“Come get your schedules and lockers alphabetical order over here!” called Boomer as Power Placement ended so was the school day.

Cassandra grabbed her schedule reviewing it with her sister, Magenta and Stefanie to see what they had in common.

“Lunch is same for everyone,” noted Stefanie.

“Obviously I won’t have many classes with you guys,” said Cassandra.

“We have English together,” said Magenta.

“And we have Spanish together,” said Stefanie.

“Hero Practicum is combined with everyone and the two of us are together for computer skills,” said Layla.

“I guess I just have to make friends in Mad Science and Hero Studies, which after lunch may be a little harder to do,” said Cassandra.

“What did you do to begin with?” said Layla.

“I’m not going to let people talk shit about my friends okay. If it means I have a few less friends in my hero classes it’s no big deal,” said Cassandra “I’ve never required people to like me anyways.”

“Just be careful, okay. We have to deal with these people the rest of our careers,” reminded Layla. Cassandra rolled her eyes shoving her schedule into her bag as the bell rang.

“Fields, wait back a minute,” said Boomer.

“Have Will hold the bus,” said Cassandra. Layla nodded as she followed everyone else.

“A word of advice don’t be late to class,” said Boomer “I won’t be lenient again.”

“Wasn’t my idea to be late to begin with,” said Cassandra.

“Look kid, you don’t think I know that. Just don’t yourself a favor and stay out of trouble. I don’t want to see you...” said Boomer.

Cassandra walked off without a word looking down at her feet forcing tears back. She didn’t need to hear another word. Everyone was trying to protect her and she knew that. But she didn’t want protection from the world. She wanted to live a life that would make her mother proud and to be a hero. And that meant she was going to have to get hurt sometimes. 


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of class definitely does not go as planned for Cassandra.

Cassandra could lay across the couch eating a pop tart for breakfast without being yelled watching the morning news. She yawned stretching out a little bit before looking at the clock for a moment. She peered over the side of the couch into the kitchen.

“Dad, where’s Layla? It’s getting late,” said Cassandra.

“Layla!” John called as he finished packing another cold lunch.

“Coming!” called Layla coming down the stairs “dad you forgot to water the plants again.”

“Well dear, I don’t exactly have time to be watering all the plants in this house. I am a lawyer after all,” said John with a weak smile.

“Layla, give it a rest already will yeah. Dad’s a layer not a gardener,” said Cassandra. Layla glared towards her sister who waved her off with a flick of hand.

“Thank you dear, but I will try to remember to water them more often,” said John.

“It’s okay,” said Layla making cereal.

“I’m proud of both you. Layla for you sticking your ground for what you believe and Cas for you having such a controlled display of your powers,” said John.

“Thanks,” the girls replied in near unison.

The girls rushed out the door with only a couple of minutes to spare this morning making it right on time. Ethan was sitting with Zack when they got on so Layla and Will sat together, which made Layla in a good mood to start the day. Magenta made room for Cassandra to sit with her. The ride went a little better than yesterday’s ride with a smooth ride and landing.

“I guess this is where we part,” said Cassandra holding a hand to heart pretending to be crying.

“Won’t miss ya,” teased Layla.

“I’m truly wounded sister, truly,” said Cassandra unable to keep a straight face and burst out laughing getting a few strange looks.

Odds have it Cassandra ended up the room next to her sister and all her friends, Mad Science. The lab was empty besides for the teacher, whom was rather average man besides his heads was to be frank about it huge. Cassandra blink for a moment before she sat down towards the middle of the room.

“Early but not one of eager ones. Interesting,” said the teacher making Cassandra jump.

“This is one of the Freshmen Mad Science classes and we don’t have lockers let so where are we going to hang out before class,” said Cassandra.

“I would have taken you for the type to be very social and would have found a place to be,” said the teacher.

“People aren’t always what they seem,” she replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Very true in need deed Miss...” said the teacher.

“Williams,” she said.

“Right, right. Stormy’s kid that Beast Tamer took in,” said the teacher.

“Yup,” said Cassandra pulling out a notebook drawing on the front inside cover.

Students slowly filed into the classroom Cassandra looked up from her notebook to find the boy from the bus sitting next to her again she shrugged.

“Mornin’ Eric. I thought I would have scared of you and all your friends after I told all ya off yesterday,” said Cassandra.

“Nah, Lucas and them are a bit full of themselves. They were asking for it. They were being kind of stupid talking about sidekicks like that when your sister is one. It’s like they want you to kick their asses,” grinned Eric.

“Is that how I really come off?” asked Cassandra.

“To be honest, I’m not sure what I think of you. You are different from your sister but yet not so different that you want to follow the typical path. My mother was friends with yours and said she was a complicated person too,” said Eric.

“Listen here, if you are going to sit next to me get this straight,” said Cassandra her voice dropping an octave or two “do not mention anything about my mother. Got it.”

“Okay. Okay. Got it,” said Eric throwing his hands up.

“Is there a problem over there?” asked the teacher.

“No,” Cassandra and Eric replied in unison.

“Morning, freshman. Welcome to Mad Science where you will be learning not only about hero technology but also how to make hero technology. My name is Mr. Medula,” said the teacher “this class meets twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday. I do not tolerate tardiness. Show up on time or do not show up at all.”

“Where you have chosen to sit you shall remain for the rest of the semester and most likely the rest of the school year unless any of you happen to move into my advanced class,” said Mr. Medula.

“Let’s begin with the fundamentals of mad science stun rays. Here is an diagram of an stun ray and momentarily I will pass out your stun ray parts. For the first two days of class you have the diagram afterwards you will not. You have five minutes,” said Mr. Medula walking around passing around trays.

“Any good with technology?” asked Eric.

“Long as I don’t fry it I am,” said Cassandra. She reached into her pockets to find them empty. She searched around her bag not finding the familiar leather cloth she was looking for. She frowned significantly. She was in for a very bad day.

“What’s wrong?” asked Eric as Mr. Medula gave them their tray.

“I don’t have my gloves,” said Cassandra trying to take deep breaths.

“You mean those leather ones you wore yesterday?” asked Eric.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Why...”

“I need them because otherwise my powers randomly pulse out,” she said “and I’m in a room full of chemicals and technology that can super activate my powers. My powers can activate on its own with just normal electricity.”

“Okay, not good. We are heroes. No need to panic. I’ll do the touching of the technology and you tell me what to do,” he said.

“We got this,” she nodded.

She pointed to the different pieces and tried to give an general idea of how the piece went together since they didn’t have directions only the diagram. She did notice as their time was running up something was wrong.

“We made a heat ray not a stun ray. Give it here. I can fix it I think,” she said.

“What about...” he said.

“It’s not like it’s activated,” she said.

Eric hesitantly passed it over to his lab partner who quickly pulled apart the ray part to access the part she needed to get to. She pulled the piece out turned it around to face the other direction and twisted back on.

“I think that should make it a stun ray,” she said “I hope.”

Right as she was putting it back down on the tray she could feel ever hair on her body stand on end. She let go of the gun so it made loud clattering sound. ZAP! She hadn’t let go quite fast enough. She felt a powerful surge of energy pulse through her finger tips through her entire body. She was only aware of the room shaking and going pitch black for a second before she knew nothing.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A low hum of a machine slowly lulled Cassandra awake. She blinked a few times starred at a very white ceiling. Her eyes drifted to both sides of her. A certain divider to one side and to the other windows that looked into the school courtyard. Right, she was at Sky High and she was in Mad Science well she had been.

“You will not be needing to make that call Principle Powers. She is awake now,” said an older female voice.

Cassandra’s vision began to focus in and she could make out the fact the older woman was the nurse and the Principle was standing next to her. Her entire body ached. It hurt a bit to breath.

“Miss Williams everything is quite alright. Don’t strain yourself. No one else besides yourself was injured in the incident in the lab,” cooed the nurse.

“You have us quite a scare Miss Williams,” said Principle Powers.

“What happened?” asked Cassandra finally finding enough strength to speak.

“From what we gathered from you lab partner Mr. Howell you mentioned to him a problem with your powers and need gloves to control them and you didn’t have them so he was doing the actual working of the stun ray but towards the end you guys ran out of time and made a mistake and you thought you should be okay to fix it but when you put the stun ray down your powers activated,” said Principle Powers “caused a minor explosion but here at Sky High we are built to handle electrical based powers.”

“I sort of remember that. But I don’t know why that happened. It shouldn’t have happened. The stun ray had no power,” said Cassandra.

“That is what I would like to speak to you about if you have strength to speak about it,” said Principle Powers pulling up a chair with a blue cushion on it as the nurse sat down on her stool.

“I think I can,” Cassandra said.

“I want you to know anything you say is confidential between the three of us unless there is any concern for your health,” said Principle Powers.

“I get it. Everyone just wants to protect me. I just don’t understand what I need protecting from,” sighed Cassandra.

“I’m probably not the person the explain that you,” sighed Principle Powers.

“Okay, so since my question isn’t going to get answered what is yours?” asked Cassandra.

“I need some more information about these gloves you use. Let’s start with how long have you used them?” asked Principle Powers.

“Ever since I moved in with the Williams,” said Cassandra.

“How often do you wear them?” asked the Principle Powers.

“Every day pretty much all day long unless I’m asleep or in the shower. But if there is a storm coming through the area I have to wear the gloves,” Cassandra replied.

“Why is it you have to wear these gloves?” the principle continued.

“Random pulses of electricity, of energy, in general. When I’m asleep it’s usually controlled but if there is a storm while I sleep it will activate my powers while I’m asleep and I’ll use them in my sleep sort of like sleep walking or sleep talking but with my powers,” said Cassandra.

“I’m guessing this is what Laura and John tell you what happen,” said Principle Powers.

“Well, yeah, but Dr. Luna at the Maxville General Super Division is my doctor. He is the one my parents took me to deal with my power outburst when they took me in. My parents asked about the gloves and he was the one who got them,” said Cassandra “why are you asking questions about the gloves?”

“These gloves may not be helping but rather hurting you. It may be the reason for incident today. But only the Bureau can tell,” said Principle Powers.

“I will not go back to that damn facility again,” said Cassandra clenching her fists “I rather be dead.”

“Let think reasonably here Miss Williams,” said Principle Powers standing up.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. This school was supposed to be a chance. But it isn’t. It’s just another way to track and control supers.

“Nothing about being a hero is reasonable. Why don’t you people just leave me alone? Consistently meddling with my life is not going to help you. It just makes me hate you more. I won’t be your puppet. So go call the bureau and tell them to shove it up their ass for me.”

“It is unlikely they were completely aware of what they have done. But it doesn’t change the fact you have six years of suppressed power that nearly killed you today,” said Principle Powers.

 “This is just the shock of everything talking. It must be very alarming to you. But your powers are unstable and we can help,” said the principle.

The machines attached to Cassandra flickered. She tried to take deep breath. Her fingernails dug into her palms. The dull pain of her nails breaking skin on her palms would be nothing like if she got sent back to that place. She made an oath to herself that if she ended up back there she would end it all, one way or another.

“That’s enough,” said new voice “I don’t know what you think you are doing but unless you are getting the Bureau involved don’t say another word. You are over stepping your boundaries here.”

“Boomer,” said Principle Power standing up.

“I may not have much power here, but I think you should leave before you say something you will regret. If you have something to report go report it. Leave the girl alone and let her rest,” Boomer said.

Cassandra leaned back against the bed as the principle left. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest pleading against it. It felt like it was going to burst right out. She could feel a knot raising in her throat. She knew deep in her gut something was very, very wrong long before she heard the beeping and the blackness engulfed her.

((Line Break))

“Damn it! Let me see my daughter!” shouted Laura outside in the hospital ward of the Super Hospital in Maxville.

“Ma’am, we cannot let you in the room by orders of the Bureau,” said a firm male voice.

“John, do something?!” she turned pleading to her silent husband.

“Laura, this goes over my head. They took our rights away,” sighed John looking at his shoes. The words felt like a bullet through his heart. Seven years they had Cassandra. Nothing about this was just or fair. It was cruel.

“This is fucking ridiculous! We would have never gave her those gloves if we knew they were hurting her,” said Laura fighting back tears.

“I know, we will get the people responsible to setting us up. We have to go by the book for now. I know it hurts, but we are going to fight this. We should get home to Layla,” said John.

“It’s not fair,” mutter Laura muttering to herself “nothing about this is just. Nothing about this is what we fight for every day.”

John wrapped his arm around his wife holding her tight. He would fight this with everything he had no matter the cost. A faint grin grew across his face as he thought of an idea of how to Cassandra out from the under the thumb of the Bureau.

* * *

 

White. White walls. White floor. Everything was white. It took a minute for Cassandra’s eyes to adjust. As her mind woke up from the fog it was trapped in terror set it. Where was she? She tried to set up but couldn’t. She tried to pull her arms up but they too were heavy and couldn’t move. The only thing that moved was her head. She looked down towards her arms. Fore field restraints. She knew exactly where she was. What the hell had happened and what had she done when blacked out? If she could move she would curl up in pieces.

“Crap. What the hell happened?” she muttered to herself.

“I see you are awake. Good...good. We can get down to business. The faster we get through this the faster you can get out her,” said a woman in a lab coat walking into the room. A metal door clicked behind her as she approached the bed and picked up the clipboard at the end of the table.

“Good morning, Miss Layre,” said the woman pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

“I’m Doctor Fritz and I’ll be overseeing your stay here,” she continued.

“First off lady, don’t call me Layre. Second off where am I?” asked Cassandra. Her throat screamed in protest with every word.

“You’re at Maxville General Hospital,” said Doctor Fritz.

“You’re a terrible liar. I’m in not Maxville. This is one of the Bureau’s secret research facilities,” said Cassandra “not the first time I’ve been here.”

“You must be mistaken dear,” said the doctor with a kind smile.

“Doctor Fritz, get out,” said a man opening up the doctor “I moved you to the Amai twin case.”

The young female doctor opened her mouth to protect but the man was having no such thing. He had a good foot on the other doctor. His eyes icy stoic grey and his dark brown hair was carefully groomed back besides a stray curl that stuck up behind his left ear.

“Well, Cassandra, we meet again. Though I was hoping we could keep you out of here,” said the man “but the Bureau has their own thoughts.”

“Hello uncle,” said Cassandra.

“These lighting powers really aren’t working for you are they,” he said pulling up the charts on the computer.

“Of course, not. Only a moron who think giving a random power to super wouldn’t end in disaster,” said Cassandra “I’m lucky not to have killed someone.”

“I wouldn’t call you lucky,” he said.

“Not really, am I. If I was lucky the power outburst would have killed me and I wouldn’t be here,” she said.

“I am sorry. None of us ever wanted to bring you kids into this. But this is bigger than family, justice or right vs wrong,” he replied.

“Save it. All of you and the Bureau can take their damn apologies and shove it up their asses,” said Cassandra “Sorry doesn’t help a damn thing. I’m still a freaking time bomb waiting to explode.”

He sighed slouching in the chair looking at the screen. He reached over and rubbed his neck.

“Look kid, I ain’t going to lie to you. You are in a tough spot. All of you kids in this program are and it’s our fault. We are trying to find a solution. Just be prepared the possible solutions aren’t going to be black and white, easy or painless,” he said.

“We don’t have many choices do we. I know it’s possible to remove a power. I also know it can be very dangerous. A lot of supers have died trying. And there is no guarantee of powers of any kind returning or of the power actually being removed. Or we have to learn to control it the old fashion way,” she said.

“I don’t know what they are doing. You have every right to hate me, the Bureau, supers in general, and rest of the family. But please don’t just shoot down this program. The world is going to need heroes like they were trying to develop. You have potential and I’m not talking about power wise,” he said.

“I don’t hate you or anyone. I’m just scared,” she said looking up at the ceiling tiles.

“You have to face your fears,” he said.

“I know. But I can’t pretend anymore. It’s eating away at me,” she said.

“If all this is going down the way they say you won’t have to,” he said.

“Sounds reassuring,” she replied.

“Being here may not be the worst place in the world to be. Take advantage of this place while you’re here. Don’t forget the biggest resource that is here,” he said.

“Let me take a wild guess, other supers,” she sighed.

“This isn’t a game and it isn’t something you can blow off. The other kids in this program are depending on you and few other of the older kids. This isn’t about you, keep that in mind,” he said.

“How much longer do I have to keep these on?” she asked.

“I can release you, but they can put you back in them if you can’t figure out how to control it,” he said.

It was as if an elephant had been lifted off her. She took in a deep breath closing her eyes realizing her entire body wasn’t trapped anymore was good enough. She didn’t have the strength to sit up.

“Sorry about that. Just a side effect it will wear off in a few minutes,” he said “they don’t just contain you but also drain your powers.”

“Let me guess. The next few days or weeks of my life are going to be hell while I get to play chess with lives,” she said.

“You didn’t get to choose to be a hero. You were born one. Better figure it out quickly,” he said getting up “watch yourself. People are tricky creatures, they are never as they seem.”

“That is human nature,” she said. He grinned to himself as he got close to the door.

“Today your on bedrest. The bathroom is to the right of me. If you need anything just press the intercom button. A nurse will be in soon to remove the IV and give you lunch,” he said.

Cassandra held onto the tiny bit of hope she wouldn’t end up taking some sort of experimental drug or attached to some sort of torture machine come tomorrow. She knew it was probably stupid to hold onto the hope that this time wouldn’t be the hell it always turned out to be, or that there was even the slightest chance of her getting out of here soon. She sighed as she looked back up the ceiling tiles before letting her eyes roll back as she drifted back to sleep since she had nothing better to do.

 

* * *

 

**Author’s Note:** This took way longer than I had hoped. I rewrote several times and lost one version and rewrote again and I’m still not one hundred percent happy. But at this point I have to just post it or it will never get posted. I do want to point out at this point my story at this point will not involve anymore of the events of the movie until quite a few chapters down the road. But I think you guys will enjoy my interpretation on the way too cheerful and perfect world that Sky High was in.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally wrote several years ago so sorry for writing style that mash at any point that I when I revised I didn't change to fit my current writing style. Also I did change the spelling of Zach's name because I cannot stand that spelling if that bothers you sorry but that is how it will be in my story. Other then that I hope you enjoy my story as much as I did writing this story.


End file.
